Banished She Returns
by Azkadillia
Summary: DISCOUNTIUED!
1. Thrania

I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS SEIRES

* * *

_when the sun dies_

_**and the moon lies**_

_**black becomes white**_

_**day becomes night**_

_**hate becomes love**_

_**hawk becomes dove**_

_**the savior will come**_

_**many will be some**_

_**banished she returns**_

_**from her they learn**_

this is a prophecy made long ago by the years of men about 2500 years ago to be Peirce...

_2500 years ago_

Lady gladreil gave birth to a baby boy she named him Xylit, her sister gave birth to a baby girl she named Azkidillia...

xylit looked like every other elf honey blond hair and amazing blue eyes while his cousin Azkadilla had flaming red hair and

deep emerald hair so odd for an elf the pierced her ears and her cartilage to show as soon as she is able to communicate and

fend for her self she would be banished for elves don't banish till they can take care of themselves they would not kill one of

their kin with out giving them knowledge to fend for them selves...

_14 years later_

they banished Azkadillia she mastered bow and sword and could speak all known languages they gave her weapons of all sorts,

cloak and a water skin Gandalf came and got her...

_Present day..._

she was sitting in a corn with her cloak up and all her weapons on her in the prancing pony as a favor for Gandalf.Gandalf knew

he was going to be delayed so he asked her to be at the prancing pony and a wait for four hobbits, the leader of them will have

dark brown hair with light blue eyes and will be traveling under the name 'Underhill' but she did not know gandalf also sent another

to await this group of hobbits...Strider sat in the opposite corner smoking his pipe...about and hour later the group arrived they sat

down at a table and started to drink the lead hobbit looked nervous gandalf called him frodo baggens one blond hair one went up to

the counter and started to talk real loud about knowing a baggens not smart she thought frodo rushed to stop him but he slipped and

fell something landed on his finger and he disappeared strider and her sat up strider got their first and hauled Mr 'underhill' up the stairs

she helped gather the other hobbits and send them up stairs while she follows they rush in yelling and she stands there still cloaked strider

unsheathes his sword and gets in a fighting stance she does the same she chooses the second sword of her belt he asks "Who are you?

you award back in elvish "amin uuma mellon." _'i am your friend'_ his face looked shock not only because you said in elvish but the s

softness of your voice...he walked up to and pulled down your hood you heard him gasp he asked "_Thrania_?" you nodded because

it was your name in elvish he put a knife to your neck and said "what are you doing here?" you awsered " Mathrandir sent

me to find them and show them the way to rivindell and protect till we got there" he nodded then said "i was told to

do the same" he lowers his knife the hobbits let out a breath they have taken everyone but you and aragon get ready

for bed you and him sit and talk while the hobbits get comfy you sing:

_When they all come crashing down, mid flight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one._

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one Never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve But you know I'm not the only one._

_We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

_Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice._

_Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real._

_All our lives,  
We've been waiting For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me._

the hobbits fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the song aragon looked happy the hobbits woke a couple hours later to shrieking of the nine.

* * *

The song is The Only One By Evanescence 


	2. Opps stuiped sword

you guys left before the break of dawn the hobbits stop after a little while and start to unpack bill

aragon looked pissed he said "gentalmen we do not stop till dark" pip said"what about breackfast"

aragon looked confuzed and said "you already had it" then walked off while pip and merry mummble

something so he throws apples at them...when it was time to stop you guys stoped at an old watch tower

you stoped there once before but you got a bad vibe so you never stayed there again...you and aragon went

to look around when you got near enough you heard shouting so you ran back to the hobbits the fools lit a fire

5 of the 9 were there they went after frodo right as they were gong to stab him he put on the ring _ITOIT_ you thought

so you trew yourself on him so they stabbed you not frodo strider just arived waving a torch you rolled off frodo

who was visiable again and said "you fucking itiot they can feel the ring stronger when you wear it they can see you

when you do..."sam stuck up for him and said "STOP BEING INGRENT HE DID THE ONLY THING HE COULD

THINK OF AND HE DIDNT KNOW!!!!!!!" you laughed it was a sweet anglic laugh then you winced and grouned

while you very slowly got to your feet. Strider cheacked on all the hobbits before saying "lets get moving" you guys made

it to the 3 troll stone statues before you colasped Strider looked back at you questionly and sam said "they stabbed her

they tride to get frodo but she jumped in the way and got stabbed herself" strider knelt down and felt your forhead it was

hella hott he said to sam it he knew wat kingsfoil was sam nodded ans ran off he came back with 2 handfuls of it Strider made

a paste of it and lifted your tunic to see where you got stabbed it was in your left side he put it on the cut and you winced it

pain he bandaged it when arwen showed up and said "ive been looking for you for two days" Strider nodded and said "she was

stabbed by a morgal blade" she replyied"then lets get her to my father" he said looking down "theres one problem shes Azkadillia..."

arwen gasped and said" then why are you near her you know shes is bad news!" pip came in for you and said "please miss elf she saved

our kinsmen from one of those things and shes been nothing but helpful wont you help her?" she nodded aragon helped you up and on the

hourse arwen climbed on behind you. you said so quietly she barly heard you "thatnk you i know you dont want to help but thank you"

and you guys were off you fell into the dark...You woke up there was a lot of light and you heard Mathrandir's voice say "good morning

how are you feeling better i presume?" you smiled and said "yes of course but please tell me im not where i think i am?" he said "i do not

know where you think you are but you are in rivendel" you slumped in your bed then one person you never wanted to see came in and said

"you survived this lond wow im impressed but you saved an important person so you may come to my counsel tommorow because you do

indeed repesent your own race." you say "and what race would that be elrold?" he got mad and said "the race of theifs ,hoursetheifs, murders,

traiders, and the BANISHED!!!' hew stormed out as pip came in he looked white as a goust you asked "pip, whats wrong?" he wispered "are

you really those things?" you said calmly "yes sorta of i am not a murder or a tradior unless killing orcs for the hell of no im not ALL of those i had

to steal to survie part of my life..." pip smiled a lilttle then asked "are you banished?" you nodded and said "yes i am not because i did anything bad

its because of how i look its not 'natural' for an elf to have my hair and eye color" the next morning you were aloud out of your bed so you got dressed

someone smart had put leggings,undershirt and a tunic in a chair your cloak was hanging up and ALL your wepons were at the foot of you bed

you took a bath got dressed and was putting on your wepons, 2 short swords 3 long swords you put your half and half blade on you back so the curved

part moved with your shoulder blades a flexable one went strait down your back your wrist supports had starps all around that had trowing knifes 3

daggers in your left shoe 2 in the right then you put on your cloak then put on you bow and arrows when pip came in all bubble and said "lord elrod

wants to see you in his 'special place' i dont know what that means but he said you would" you laughed you knew he ment the counsle you put up your

hood so it hid your face...you walked to the 'special place' and sat next to aragon the counsle meeting went on then at the end you and aragon both said

together" by my life or death if i can protect you i will"

you went to the hall of fire still cloaked head to toe boromir,legolas,and gimili still didnt know you were a she-elf. elrod said "our 'mystory' g

uest will sind us a song" everyone clapped you thought of a perfect song then some jackass dwraf (not gimili or gloin) pulled off your hood you heard gasps and so you sang:

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave_

_ I wish that you would just leave _

_Because your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_ And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_ And though you're still with me I've been alone all alone_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me_

you sang it looking directly at elrod he looked down with shame everyone else clapped

you left the hall while putting you hood back on you hid up in a tree the person that followed you

out walked a little farther then the tree and muttered "where did she go?" it was legolas

* * *

The Song was My Immortal By Evanescence 


	3. Family Problems

you said "what do you want?" he looked up at the tree then he said "they want another song..." you jumped

down and stood and said "why would the want another song sung by me?" he sighed "lord elrod wants another

one" you went back in and talked to elrod he said "yes i want to hear another" you nodded he announced again

instead of mysty guest he claimed as his neice you were surpriced by that so you looked down took a breath and sung:

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

this time you sung to ALL the elves except to elrod because he just earned a little bit of you

respect back all the elves erupted it confuzed clappes all the drwafs roared with laugher that on of their

own kin sung at them you went back to your room and sat out on the balccany you didnt got to sleep that night...

the fellowship left the next morning you were the first one out because you didnt have to pack or put ALL you

wepons on like yesterday morning you sat in the garden waiting for the rest boromir came out and sat with you first

and asked why you sang those songs you said "i sang what i felt" he luaghed and said "i ment no offence i liked your

voice" you said in the same cold tone "i am not offened" arwen came out and wanted you to sing her anouther song so you sang:

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_(screams) (Watching me wanting me)  
(I can feel you) pull me down_

_(screams) (Fearing you loving you)_

_I won't let you pull me down_

she slightly smiled and got the message and left you to think after noon the rest of the ggroup got there so you left

* * *

The songs were Everbodys Fool anh Haunted by Evanescence 


	4. Sleepless nights

you set up camp near the base of the mountains you took first watch but you didnt wake anyone to switch

you aragon pulled aside and asked "whats wrong?" you said "i cant find rest in the relms of the elves" he

just nodded you went back to camp and helped the others pack up their stuff you went up the pass you walked

on the snow in frount of legoles and you heard something you ran back to tell gandalf and say "there is a fell voice

on the air but legolas being an itiot yelled it and caused an avalch you helped pull gandalf and dig out

borormir, aragon ,frodo , and sam (of course bill too) legolas got marry and pip. then frodo decided to go to

the mines of moria you knew what happened to them you barley escaped there too for you were banashed

because they thought you told the goblins they were there that was a lie.

you were now sitting at the door and gandalf sat down getting mad because he couldnt open the doors you walked

up to him and said "gandalf i know the password" he looked at you in awww and then said "well say it then!"

so you said "yes, mellon" and the doors opened he got up and said time to go in he remembered it...frodo got grabed

by the foot you went in after him hacking away boromir caught him the watcher made the entrance colaspe when you

got in gandalf now pissed said in and annoyed tone "now we have only one choice we have to pass the for day journey to the

other side there are fouler things then goblins in the deep places of the world" he light his staff and started walking you knew

exatly where to go with out the light gandalf asked "will you sing a song for the hobbits?" you said "sure" so you sang:

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying _

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal _

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_Am I too lost to be saved _

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_ Return to me salvation _

_My God my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me Lost for so long _

_Will you be on the other side _

_Or will you forget me_

_ I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming _

_Am I too lost to be saved _

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_

_ Return to me salvation_

_ My God my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation _

_Return to me salvation_

_I want to die!_

_My God my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation _

_My God my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave _

_My soul cries for deliverance _

_Will I be denied Christ Tourniquet _

_My suicide_

_(Return to me salvation)  
(Return to me salvation)_

Everone stoped because gandalf didnt remember this place but you did and everyone was looking at you

gandalf said "we shall rest here tonight" you were going to take first shift but legolas vollentered so you had s

econd or so you thought you drifted into sleep with memmories of all the drwafs that once lived here you were

being shock but you wouldnt wake so legolas woke aragon who asked "whats wrong?"


	5. Gone

legolas said "she wont wake but shes alive" aragon laughed softly and said "yea i bet she hasnt

slept since she woke the day before the counsle" legolas looked shocked so aragon took your shift

you were woke the next 'morning' by the entire fellowship the hobbits wanted another song so you sang:

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you _

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you _

_But who can decide _

_What they dream?__And dream I do..._

_I believe in you_

_ I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all __I know _

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you _

_I__'ll give up everything just to find you_

_ I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face _

_If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_ I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_ I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_Y__ou're taking over me (You're taking over me)_

You're taking over me (Taking over me)

Taking over me 

you thought of your cousin when you sang that Xylit you missed him you grew up with him for the little time you

were welcome in the forest of lorin you came to the tomb room with balins tomb in the middle gandalf picked up a

book and read 'we banished her we think she should have a chance to fix thing that should be fixed she wouldnt leave

without a resn why so we blamed her for telling the goblins we were here i feel really bad we discoved them not them us

we got her out as soon as we could she is the profecy i will always remember Az. tey have taken the brige there is no way

out we are trapped the com-' they looked at you with tears almost in your eyes when pip tocked a skelten and it slid down

the well making alot of noise the was another noise BOOM BOOM BOOM it was the goblins boromir and aragon blocked

the door boromir turned to us and said "the have a cave troll" you got out your bow you shotn a few before you switched

to one of your swords the all ran out into the middle of a hall and surrounded you then a new noise BOOM BOOM DOOM

the goblins ran away boromir asked "whos the new arraival" you said coldly " a balrag" gandalf told you to run swords are

no more use here once most past the bridge gandalf was on he said "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" the bridge ave way the balrag

fell and hius whip got gandalfs knee and dragging him down but not before he said "fly you fools" then he was gone


	6. Ebonix

you were giuded out side and made to run all the way into the wood of the lady before you passed the border you

stoped short while gimli was worring them about your aunt gladreil elves sournded them halir said to two "arrest her"

you said "but i am not on your land" the two elves shoved you forward and he said"now you are" he walked off while

the bound your hands and eyes you heard gimli aruging before they lead you off halir said "10 lashings for evey wepon

including the arrows" the hung you in a tree by you hand and got a whip and whiped you ALOT remember all those wepons

you put on but you didnt make a sound later halir came back threw you a new shirt and had two elves rebind your hands and

dragged you to lady gladriel and lord cellon the rest of the fellowship gasped at you and lord cellon looked down at you while

they trew you at their feet you were on your knees sorta sitting halir said "my men said she didnt even squeak" lord cellon asked

you "what you name" you said nothing you just sat there he kicked you making you fall ove pip ran over in frount of you and said

"dont hurt her shes our friend" but lord cellon said "yea and shes banished" he turned to you "why did you return" he was about

to kick you again but two elves brought anouther bloody elf to them you reconized him idmetly "Xylit!!!" his mother said you crawled

as fast as you could to him he wispered to you "the profecy was made about us you are the savior the banished i am the son i am dying"

you said "no no no come back you cant leave me not now not after what we've been through" lord cellon kicked you in the face and

yelled "get away from my son!!!" you laughed he looked at you and you said in there minds:

_when the sun dies _

_and the moon lies_

_ black becomes white_

_ day becomes night_

_ hate becomes love_

_ hawk becomes dove_

_ the savior will come_

_ many will be some_

_ banished she returns_

_ from her they learn_

lord cellon and lady gladreil now recongnize you lord cellon yells to get his whip and the Ebonix you gasp and curse under your breath

lady glareil says in you mind "all will be alright if you dont fight it" you awser"how am i not to fight it i am not weak and i will not be broght

down by ELVES!" she gasps and looks to her husband then to the fellowship legolas's eyes have pain,sorrow,and love in them then you start

coughing blood...halir comes back with them they re hand you by your hands and he gives you 20 lashings per wepon you carried into the wood

the posin was working fast for you were starting to things a normal person would not then gladreil grabed his whip and made it burn in flame and

then said "listen to me! since our son is dead she is our heir and look you are going to kill her and Xylit was right!!! the profecy ment them!!!! he was

the sun and look the moon lies in red!!!" you were barley alive when legolas was givin permision to untie you as soon as you did you fell into him and

passed out...You woke with someone holding your hand 2 things on the bed and 6 others in the room with you. you open your eyes and see pip and merry

on the bed legolas holding your hand gimli,boromir,aragon,frodo,sam,and gladreil all in the room gladreil came up to your bed and asked "how are you feeling"

you didnt say anything but in her mind you said "im better thank you" after 2 days the fellowship left but she gave everone gifts legolas a bow pip and

marry daggers sam special dirt gimli 3 locks of her hair aragon and boromir got swords frodo a star you got a star pendent and a new sword...but she asked

one thing of you she asked" pleas let me and my husband hear your voice once more but not it in pain" you spoke for the frist time since you got there

"why would you want to hear the voice of a banished low life nobody?" lord cellon gasped at not what you said but your voice...

you all get in the boat aragon sam and frodo in one...Boromir merry and pip in one... you gimli and legolas in the las boat...


	7. Good Bye

When you set up came legolas went up to aragon you couldn't hear what they were saying but you could feel something in the pit of your stomach so you didn't take

off any of your weapons when you sleep in your dream _you saw a figure it looked like a tree but also not a tree it said "welcome we have been waiting for you...you are_

_not like any other elf...you think you are different from them that just because there are more of them they are to rule...they will follow you anywhere you go...at first for forgiveness..._

_then they will realize that you ar-"_ you woke to legolas shaking you while saying wake up you got up and packed your roll aragon turned to frodo and said "you have to decide where

we go..." frodo asked for an hour alone to think you all told him do not stray to far while in that hour pip and Mary we talking Sam looked uneasy legolas and aragon we talking quietly

gimli was resting boromir...where was boromir you said out loud "shit!" everyone looks at you you say "where in middle earth did Boromir go???" Aragon,legolas,and Gimli realize what

you are hinting to while the hobbits remain confused then out of no where Pip and Mary run off in one direction Sam in the other boromir comes back aragon says to him "follow those

two protect them" then he ran off after Sam legolas and Gimil ran in another direction you had a good guess about what was about to happen...you got a boat ready, put extra lembos

in it and wrote a note 'use sparingly you will need keep your friends close your enemies closer' you ran off in the woods to an orc infested area Boromir was there he yelled "where

the hell have you been?" you lied "seeing how many we coming over here" you knew the average amount of orcs that travel together was between 30 and 40 boromir asked "how many?"

you said "bout 40!" you heard him swear while you were in your own circle you heard Boromir take a sharp breath in and the hobbits (Pip and Mary) scream the circle around you began to

disappear they grabbed the hobbits and ran an orc shot Boromir again no he had 3 you ran up to that orc and choped off an arm as the rest of the gang (Legolas, Aragon,and Gimili) Aragon went

to Boromir. Legolas put a hand on your shoulder and said in elvish _" it was not your fault"_ you barley heard him you didn't reply you barley noticed as the next few hours when by the next thing

you really knew you guys running for a few days no big? yea by the third day you were fully aware of things when the sun rose red you know this is bad Legolas said "blood has spilled this

night..." then you see a group of horses Aragon yells "Riders of Rohan!! What news from the mark!!!" Gimli mutters something you tell him in dwarfish **"all will be all right he knows what **

**hes doing**" you heard Legolas gasp not only because you can speak dwarfish but you haven't spoke in a few day he knows you came back to reality the riders surrounded you and one came

forth and said what does "a man,she-elf,elf,and a dwarf have here?"Gimli said "give me your name housemaster and i shall give you mine" the man said "i would cut off your head DWARF

if it stood a little higher than the ground" you pulled out you twin blades that are on you shoulder blades and put them to his throat Legolas said while drawing an arrow"you would be dead

before your sword fell" Gimli looked shocked TWO elves protecting him...Aragon jumped infrount of you and pushed you away from him and said in elvish _"No be nice they can probably help _

_but they wont do that if you threaten to KILL them!!!"_ you and Legolas backed off the man looked shocked then said "my name is Eomer." Aragon said" i am Aragon son of Arathon this is Legolas

Greenleaf, Gimli Gloins son and-" you cut him off and said "you know me as Elebridith here..." you heard many gasps that put a smile on your face and Eomer said "the one that has fought many

battles here disquesed as a man till my great grandfather found you out and still let you fight???" you nodded he whistled 2 horses came up he said "may these horses far you better then their

formarmasters." the horse masters rode off Legolas and Gimli on one horse Aragon offered you to ride with him but you declined and took out a pipe that has holes in it and played a few tunes

then you heard horse footfalls a pure black horse with the grace of elves,powerof dwarfs, and wisdomof wizards came up to you and nuzzled your shoulder you laughed and got on Legolas

asked "is that a Mearas???" you nodded and set off towards the pillar of smoke. you let Aragon do his thing because you saw it right away...


	8. Elebridith

You were running though fangorn for and hour aragon saw their foot prints then a weird type of tracks then you heard a

disturbacnce and said "a white wizard approches" you all get ready you get out your long sword that has the purple tint it and held

it ready.. you saw a bright flash of light and heard "you are tracking two hobbits be at ease they meet someone they didnt expect" it

didnt sound like saraomn then you sword got really hot but you still held on but then it burnt right through your gloves so you droped it

then the light faded you saw someone you didnt expecet you ran forward and embraced the person in a huge hug you said "i missed you

gandalf!" he looked shocked then said "gandalf...that was my name gandalf the gray...but now i am gandald the white" after a converastation

you left fangorn forest and went back to the plaind he wistled shadowfax and the other horses were there but your they looked to you.. you

took out your pipe and played the same three notes shadowfax looked at you and your horse came to you and gandalf looked at it and said "i thought

this horse parished many years ago" you said "no i made it look like it to make people stop looking for him" you went up to Blackstar,your horse, and

got on and rode to Edoras right before you got to the gates gandalf said "do not look for welcome here"as you rode up to the goldenhall gimli said "you

could find more cheer in a grave yard" you nodded when you got to the hall a gaurd stoped you and said "i cant let you see the king so armed" legolas took

of his knifes and his bow and arrows gimli handed over his ax aragonhanded over his sword so did gandalf they looked at you and you said "this is going to take

a while and i need a bucket" they brough tyou a bucket while you took off the swords on your belt then the twin blades on your shoulders then the one down

your spine then you pulled 6 knifes outa of each of your wrist supports 4 daggers per bootthen you sat down pulled your left foot to you and pulled a knife out

of a hallow part of the heel and then handed you bow and arrows to the dumbfounded gaurd and said "dont let anyone touch any of them the are very sharp and

i dont want any one hurt" they tried to take gandalfs 'walking stick' but it didnt work you all walked in and gandalf freed king theoden you remember his mother she

was a sweet little girl the gaurds brought you all your weopons theoden walked over to you and said "give these back to whom they belong there is no way a WOMAN

would have this many weopons expeacly more then a knife!!!" he called a gaurd and pcked up one of you twin blades and said to the gaurd "give this back to the

owner all of this" the gaurd gave you the blade theoden looked pissed gandalf came to him and said "this is hers i beleve your people know of her as elebridith..

"theoden looked to you hen back to gandalf and said "just because she resembles Elebridith doesnt make that thing her!" you mutter while puting all your stuff back

on "i cant belive Catherine raised such a blind man..." he turned to you and said "what did you say wrenth?!?" you said a bit louder "I CANT BELIVE CATHERINE

RAISED SUCH A BLIND MAN!!!" no one every called his mother catherine so her name was forgoten by all except him and he said "how do you know that name?" you

say "i knew her she was such a sweet girl always begging for honey" that was true his mother loved honey he bowed and said "forgive my lady"


End file.
